


Sometimes

by Spongecatdog



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Game Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes The Player could smack The Batter, but other times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Being the Player that held control over The Batter's limbs wasn't always fun. Hell. Half of the time you swear you see him glaring out from under his hat as if to tell you to hurry up with whatever puzzle that was plaguing the two of you at the moment. And then the other half you KNOW he is, because he isn't even trying to hide his openly annoyed stares. Of course, you don't just let that go. So what do you do? Depends on on what day of the week it is. Sometimes you will make a random song to annoy him with; other times you were openly flirting with him. Because really, how could you not with DAT ASS right there. If it weren't for the threat of the bat the man was so well known for swinging, you would probably have grabbed it by now. All in all, the relationship between the two of you is pretty rocky.

But then there are the times that aren't so bad. Like when you see The Batter's face after he has purified an Elsen. Sure, you know what 'purify' was code for. You may be a little oblivious, but it's hard to ignore the fact that there was a wail and splatters of blood everywhere every time the two of you 'purified' something. But whenever you see his face after a purification, you just...forget what exactly you're doing. For some reason, just a little of happiness on that normally apathetic face is enthralling for you. The sheer abnormality of there actually being an emotion on his face was enough to make one stop and look. It just...made you stop for a second. He actually believed you were doing something for the better of everyone. Helping them even. And every time you see his face, it makes you want to believe that you were doing good too. Even if that means destroying everything in the world. Even if that mean killing The Queen. Even if it meant killing the defenseless. You would do it over and over again just to see that brief opening of eyes and slight upturn of his mouth.

The Player looked up and silently chuckled. Damn. Hook, line, and sinker.

"You ready to go in?"

An emotionless voice answered then almost immediately.

"Yes. I wish to finally purify all of this world."

The Player chuckled again, having expected the response. Without even turning to look around at the destruction the two had caused, they continued on to open the door that lay in front of them. The Judge stood there waiting for them in front of a large switch.

"...It's been nice knowing you Batter. Better not forget me once this is over."

A scoff was heard behind The Player as they slowly made their way towards the small feline.

"As if I could forget your dumb ass."

"Love you too Batter~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, I wrote this so long ago. It still has to be one of my favorite things I've written tho. I don't even ship it, so it doesn't make sense, but I jus really liked how I did it??? Iunno.


End file.
